User blog:DandoonLuvsYou/PriPara: TSF Episode 4 - The Sleeping Butterfly
We now return to Paprika Private Academy with Rimi on her way to her classroom. Rimi: Geez. Everyone is so good. I wish I could be like Ruby and Miki. I just…don't know what to do…(she suddenly trips over and gets her knee hit by a rock). OUCH!!!! My knee! Can this day get any worse?! (She starts to cry until she sees a young boy approach and bend down). Boy: Are you okay, little girl? Rimi: (She looks at the boy). It hurts badly… Boy: There, there. (He picks her up and puts her arm around his shoulder for her to be stable enough to walk). Let me take you to the nurse's office. A few minutes later… Rimi: (She wakes up finding herself at the nurse's office). What happened? Rimi's Teacher: You seem hurt. Rimi: Ms. Koizumi! How did you know? Ms. Koizumi: Well, I heard from someone about your injured knee and I wanted to make sure you are okay. You don't have to go to class if it still hurts, but I will give you whatever assignment you are going to miss. Rimi: Thank you! I am going to need that. The next day… Rimi: My knee does feel better, but I wonder who that boy was. He is so cute. What gives, I have to go anyway. Bully: Are you a wimp? That's exactly what you are! Boy: Please stop… Bully: I will never stop bullying you until you give me your lunch money. RImi: There he is! But wait a second… Bully: Well, what are you waiting for? Hand it over! Rimi: (Her face turns red and she screams at the bully causing the boy to cover his ears). NOW LISTEN HERE, MISTER! You'd better leave that poor boy alone! He doesn't deserve to be treated like this! I know that because he helped me! Bully: A little girl shouting at me? Hahahaaha! There's a laugh! Rimi: Oh, really. (She screams). HEADMISTRESS?? WE HAVE A BULLY!! Bully: Ack!! No, not her! I hope she doesn't confiscate my Pokemon cards! (He runs away). Rimi: That's what I thought. Go away and never come back! Boy: That was incredible! How did you manage this? Rimi: (She turns back into her shy and cute mode). I'm sorry. It happens every time I see someone hurt. Boy: No, don't worry about it. My name is Jake by the way. Rimi: (She blushes). I'm Rimi Ayase. Jake: Oh, Miki told me about you. You seem to get along with her very well. Rimi: You know Miki? Jake: Yes, we have been friends since our childhood. Rimi: That is so cool! But I still don't know what to do. I will explain what my problem is. After a talk Rimi and Jake had… Jake: Trust me, it's normal to be nervous. I was too when I started my science projects. But now I am confident enough. You can't always get things right at the first try, but if you keep practicing everything will be just fine. Rimi: You think so? Jake: (He smiles). I know so. (He also leans in and kisses Rimi's cheek). Rimi: (She gasps and blushes more). Thank you. I will do my best. Jake: Good. Rimi's mom: (She is seen beeping her horn). Rimi, sweetheart! Rimi's dad: It's time to go home! Rimi: Coming! I want to go to PriPara after I finish my homework please! Rimi later performs her solo "Nemurihime" and does her Cyalume Change. Miki: I knew you could do it! I also heard from Jake you got his advice. Rimi: He is a great friend! Miki: Perhaps maybe a boyfriend? (She giggles). Rimi: Knock it off! Ruby: Ruby loves your Prism Voice! Rimi: Ruby! Do you want to form a trio with us one time? Ruby: Oh yes! She is about to take out her PriTicket, but it accidently breaks and she collapses. Vanilla: RUBY!!! Rimi: No! Miki: Please wake up… Category:Blog posts